la fiesta
by flakyrules123
Summary: Flaky despierta mareada y con su amigo en la cama, que paso? no parara hasta descubrirlo, basado en el tema Last friday night de Katy Perry, en una porqueia, pero estaba aburrida y bueno


**Hola de nuevo, aquí Flakyrules123 con una nueva historia, aviso, es un one shoot, espero q esta la lean mas personas xd esta historia esta basada en el tema de Katy Perry, Last Friday night p/d la hice escuchando la canción.**

**Los personajes de htf no me pertenecen son de mondo media, son humanos y si alguien hizo ya esto, no lo copie, es q estoy re aburrida y no tengo mas q hacer, bueno, q lo disfruten!**

Eran ya las nueve a.m. y el reloj de Flaky sonó una estruendosa alarma que hizo que la pelirroja despertara .

- que, que esta pasando, donde estoy?-dijo la pelirroja mirando a todo su alrededor.

Repentinamente baj la vista y quedo estupefacta al ver a Flippy, su amigo de la infancia acostado junto a ella sin remera. ambos estaban en una cama matrimonial. Flaky por poco gritaba. La pelirroja miro a su alrededor y vio un desorden que solo algo pudo haber provocado. Una fiesta. Tenia que averiguar con exactitud que había pasado pero tomaria mucho tiempo. Flaky se levanto rapidamente de su cama y corrio a la casa de su vecino, pero, mientras ella iba en camino, vio todo su patio repleto de confeti, comida y articulos de fiesta, tambien había mucha gente tirada por ahí, entre ellos: Cuddles con su sweter amarillo desgarrado y un cigarro en su mano derecha, Mime, tirado en la piscina, con un flotador para niños, y como olvidar a Thoty, acostado en la ventana, por cierto rota, con solo sus pies desnudos visibles. Flaky esquivo a todos ellos con cara de asco, hasta llegar a la casa de Lumpy su vecino, no muy listo que digamos y toco el timbre ,esperando con ancias que le abrieran. Lumpy le abrio de mala gana y le ofrecio pasar

- con que eras tu, la fiestera de enfrente- dijo Lumpy en tono acusador

-n- no fue mi culpa no tengo idea de que me paso creo que me enborrache, o algo así…-dijo Flaky avergonzada.

-bueno, yo no se nada de que paso, pero le podrias preguntar al chico de pelo verde, el tal vez sepa algo- le dijo Lumpy

- oh, claro! Porque no lo pense antes, adios Lumpy- dijo despidiendose de del peli azul

Llego a su casa y obserbo a Flippy y lo empojo suavemente hasta que desperto

-Flippy que ha pasado no comprendo- le dijo la pelirroja

- que esta pasando? Donde estoy?- dijo el militar

-estas en mi casa,al parecer, después de una fiesta- dijo un poco avergonzada la pelirroja

-donde esta mi remera-dijo algo sonrojado Flippy

Flakyse mordio el labio inferior y trato de mover la vista de los musculosos abdominales del militar.

- n-no lo se, pero quiero descubrir que paso, me ayudarias?- le dijo tomando coraje Flaky

-claro que si! Será divertido!- le dijo el peliverde

Ambos se dirijieron a la casa de la amiga de Flaky: Giggles. Al llegar tocaron el timbre y esperaron que la peli rosa les abrire. por fin les abrio y Giggles al verlos esposo una sonrisa picara y dijo

- que tal amigitos! Que tal la fiesta de anoche eh? No savia que podias ser tan asi Flaky-

-emm…si…-dijo avergonzada Flaky

-Giggles, acaso tienes idea de lo que paso anoche?- dijo Flippy algo desesperado

-emm, yo no, pero creo que en Internet hay algunos videos…- dijo la pelirosa

.QUE?-dijeron ambos a coro mientras salian corriendo de la casa de su amiga hacia la casa de Flaky.

Al llegar ambos corrieron hacia la computadora y pusieron "youtube" en el buscador.

Obviamente, en la lista de vidos, la primera opcion decia: fiesta super loca

Ambos lo presionaron y lo vieron.

El video comenzaba con Flaky en un hermoso vestido de festa corto, color rojo bajando las escaleras justo en ese momento Flippy viene corriendo si remera y la besa en los labios, la toma como un bebe y se la lleba escaleras arriba. Luego, apuntan Mime desnudo, con un flotador de bebes lanzandose a la piscina, después, apuntan a Cuddles coquetreandole a mucha chicas, que de pronto se lanzan ensima de el, y por ultimo a Thoty con un sosten de alguien que al parecer, era de Flaky, cuando, de prontoalguien le tira un trampolín y se choca contra la ventana, muchas cosas mas, así de raras pasaron hasta que el video termino.

Ambos se miraron sonrojados por el ravillo del ojo, y comenzaron a besarse muy apaionadamente


End file.
